The advent of cloud based services, search engines, and social networks have enabled the digital presence of a user across multiple user devices. In particular, a user may have a user account hosted by a provider of multiple services, and the account may store information that links particular user devices to the account. The user devices may be permanently linked, such as in the case of smart phones, or may be temporarily linked, such as in the case of a laptop that a user uses to sign into an account to perform tasks, such as checking e-mail in a cloud based e-mail service.
The user devices may each have an assortment of applications to facilitate various functions. Such applications may include reader applications, shopping applications, mapping applications, and the like. Many of these applications can be opened by use of command inputs. For example, a user may speak the command [Text Julia I will be late for dinner, I'm stuck in traffic] into a smart phone, and the smart phone, using a command parsing application (or, alternatively, communicating with a command parsing service) will invoke a text application to send the text message “I will be late for dinner, I'm stuck in traffic” to the recipient “Julia,” provided, of course, the name “Julia” resolved to an addressable contact.